Istri Kecilku
by Rameen
Summary: Tap tap tap …langkah kaki yang terdengar di telingannya karena sunyinya tempat itu membuat Hinata berdecak kesal dan takut. / "Kau terlalu cantik untuk di biarkan berjalan sendirian… Nona." / "Hei, lepaskan gadis itu!" / MadaHina fic oneshot / AU / Crackpair


Summary : Tap tap tap …langkah kaki yang terdengar di telingannya karena sunyinya tempat itu membuat Hinata berdecak kesal dan takut. / "Kau terlalu cantik untuk di biarkan berjalan sendirian… Nona." / "Hei, lepaskan gadis itu!" / MadaHina fic oneshot / AU / Crackpair

.

.

Istri Kecilku by Rameen

Disclaimer by Kishimoto Masasi

Uchiha Madara x Hyuuga Hinata

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Sesekali lavendernya melirik ke arah seseorang yang mengikutinya sedari tadi, tidak ingin jika orang itu berhasil mengejarnya dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan. Hinata melangkah semakin cepat dengan terburu-buru, dia harus cepat pulang ke rumahnya saat ini juga.

Tapi…

Tap tap tap

…langkah kaki yang terdengar di telingannya karena sunyinya tempat itu membuat Hinata berdecak kesal dan takut. Jalanan sepi di malam hari seperti itu memang sudah wajar jika sepi dan sedikit menguarkan suasana yang menakutkan.

Walau begitu, Hinata tidak menyesal keluar malam itu. Sekarang dia hanya perlu untuk berjalan cepat dan sampai rumah dengan selamat.

Ya, benar! Hanya sampai rumah dengan selamat.

Masalahnya?

"Berhenti!"

Suara yang mulai terdengar dari belakangnya itu membuat langkahnya semakin cepat. Apa dia bisa sampai di rumahnya yaitu kediaman Hyuuga dengan selamat jika orang itu masih terus mengikutinya dengan langkah yang menyeramkan bagi Hinata?

"Berhenti!"

Lagi –suara itu terdengar dan Hinata tetap mengabaikannya.

Set… tangannya di tarik dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk berbalik, menatap seseorang yang sudah sedari tadi mengikutinya. "Ikut aku!" suara itu merupakan perintah yang telak.

"Aku tidak mau." Hinata menarik tangannya agar lepas dari cengkraman pria itu. "Lepaskan!"

"Aku tidak akan melepasnya sebelum kau ikut aku, nona. Ini sudah malam." Pria itu berujar dengan nada memaksa kali ini.

Hinata berdecak, "Jangan ikut campur ya. Ini urusanku, lepaskan!"

Pria itu tersenyum miring yang membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya antara kesal dan takut akan perlakuan pria itu. "Kau terlalu cantik untuk di biarkan berjalan sendirian… Nona. Lagipula rumahmu bukan ke arah sana."

"Tahu apa kau. Rumahku memang ke arah sana. Sekarang lepaskan aku sebelum aku berteriak."

"Oh, aku suka mendengar suara teriakanmu. Apalagi jika kita berada dalam satu ruangan tertutup dan sedang melakukan sesuatu."

Lavender Hinata mendelik saat pria itu menyeringai lebar.

Set… Hinata menoleh dengan cepat ke sampingnya saat tangannya di tarik orang lain dan terlepas dari cengkraman pria tadi. Saat kepalanya menoleh, dahinya berkerut saat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat berdiri di sampingnya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Sepertinya dia tidak mau ikut denganmu, tidak seharusnya kau memaksa seorang gadis cantik seperti dia untuk mengikutimu." Laki-laki berambut coklat itu berkata dengan tegas kepada pria yang tadi mencegat langkah Hinata.

Oh, haruskah Hinata bersyukur karena laki-laki berambut coklat ini menolongnya? Tapi…

…Hinata melirikkan lavendernya kepada pria yang tadi mencegatnya, dan Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat pandangan pria itu menatap tajam ke arah tangannya yang masih di genggam sang penolong.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata menarik tangannya dan membuat laki-laki berambut coklat tadi menoleh. "Nona, kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Tenanglah, kau aman sekarang. Menyingkirlah dulu, aku akan membereskan pria yang sudah menganggumu ini."

Hinata sudah akan membuka suaranya saat pria pertama tadi menarik kerah sang laki-laki penolong. "Siapa yang kau sebut 'aman', eh?" suara berinton itu terdengar menyeramkan. "Siapa kau hingga berani menarik dan menggenggam tangannya seperti tadi?"

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu menelan ludah saat tatapan onyx itu terasa bagaikan pisau bermata tajam. Tapi dia harus melawan agar gadis yang dia tolong bisa selamat. "Ugh, lepaskan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengganggu gadis itu."

"Heh," pria bermata onyx itu mendengus. "Gadis? Kau yakin dia masih gadis? Dan satu lagi," pria itu mendekat dan berdesis mematikan. "Jika kau tidak pergi sekarang, maka aku akan membunuhmu karena sudah berani menyentuh milikku."

Bruk.. tubuh laki-laki bersurai coklat itu terlempar.

"Kya.." Hinata berteriak dan segera bergerak untuk menolong laki-laki itu tapi dia segera di tahan oleh sang pria onyx. "Lepaskan! Aku mau menolongnya."

"Hei, lepaskan gadis itu!" laki-laki berambut coklat tadi berdiri dan kembali berusaha menolong. Tapi…

Duakk.. dia segera di tendang dan kembali terjatuh.

"Pergi sebelum aku membunuhmu." Suara itu kembali berdesis berbahaya.

Tak menyerah, laki-laki yang terjatuh itu kembali berdiri. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau melepaskan gadis itu. Apa kau tidak malu jika mengganggu seorang gadis yang masih belasan tahun? Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi karena tindakan asusila kepada gadis di bawah umur."

Pppff.. Hinata menutup mulutnya menahan tawa akan perkataan laki-laki berambut coklat itu. Sedang di sampingnya, pria onyx tadi berkedut dengan rahang mengeras.

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan gadis, bodoh." Pria onyx itu menaikan suaranya. "Dia seorang wanita dan dia adalah wanita Uchiha. Jadi pergi sekarang sebelum aku benar-benar mengirimmu ke neraka."

"Madara, hentikan!" Hinata tidak suka jika pria onyx yang dia sebut Madara itu menyebut tentang alam lain seperti 'surga-neraka'.

Raut terkejut muncul di wajah laki-laki berambut coklat itu, "U-u-uchi-ha…? Ma-ma-dara?" tanyanya terbata dengan pandangan melotot takut menatap Madara.

"Hn, sepertinya kau tahu kondisi nyawamu yang terancam."

"Ja-jadi dia…" laki-laki itu menunjuk Hinata. "Is-istri-mu?"

"Baguslah jika kau sudah tahu. Dan sekarang pergi dari hadapanku!"

Srek srek srek… laki-laki itu berjalan mundur dengan langkah di seret, dan tiga detik kemudian langkah seribu sudah dia pilih sebagai opsi paling aman dalam hidupnya.

". . ."

". . ."

Suasana kembali hening seperti sebelumnya. Hanya terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Hinata yang memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau keterlaluan, Madara!"

"Dia menyentuhmu… dan aku tidak suka!"

Hinata memutar bola matanya kesal. "Dia hanya menyelamatkanku dan kau membanting serta menendangnya. Itu keterlaluan."

"Menyelamatkanmu dari apa? Aku suamimu."

Pandangan Hinata berubah malas, "Bagi orang yang tidak tahu. Kau seperti om-om mesum yang mengincar anak di bawah umur." Hinata tersenyum menggoda.

Kerutan semakin banyak di kening Madara. "Kau bukan anak di bawah umur, Hinata. Kau seorang wanita yang bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk hal-hal dewasa." Kini giliran seringai aneh muncul di wajah Madara saat Hinata membuang mukanya malu. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang ke rumah."

"Aku tidak mau." Hinata kembali menolak. "Aku akan pulang ke rumahku sendiri, kediaman Hyuuga, bukan mansion besarmu yang membosankan itu."

Set

Hinata tersentak saat Madara menarik tangannya kuat dan menggiring wajah mereka mendekat. Tatapan tajam dari Madara cukup membuat Hinata menelan ludah paksa. "Kau.. Uchiha. Jangan pernah menyebut kediaman itu sebagai rumahmu lagi, karena itu kediaman Hyuuga sedangkan kau seorang Uchiha. Kau Uchiha. Uchiha Hinata, istri dari Uchiha Madara."

Dengan terpaksa Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia sudah sangat tahu jika Madara paling benci kalau ada orang yang masih menyebutnya Hyuuga. Hinata sudah menikah, jika dia masih seorang Hyuuga berarti suami Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga juga. Dan itulah yang membuat Madara tidak suka.

Terang saja! Jika dulu Madara tidak bergerak cepat, maka Hinata pasti akan menikah dengan sepupunya yang berambut coklat panjang itu. Dan sudah jelas jika sudah menikah, Hinata tetap seorang Hyuuga.

Madara benci itu. Hinata dalah seorang Uchiha dan hanya miliknya seorang.

"Kau Uchiha dan kau istriku. Mengerti?"

Hinata memajukan bibirnya dan menarik tangannya paksa lalu melipatnya di depan dada. Mode merajuk yang membuat Madara menghela nafas lelah. "Kau bilang aku istrimu. Tapi kau malah berpelukan dengan wanita lain." Wanita Uchiha itu membuang wajah ke samping.

"Sudah ku bilang jika dia hanya karyawan kantorku. Aku pasti sudah mengusirnya jika saja aku tidak mengejarmu. Tapi bagiku, lebih penting mengejarmu dari pada mengurusi wanita tidak penting itu. Jadi jangan begini, sayang. Jika kau mau, aku akan memecatnya besok pagi. Hm?" tangan Madara naik membelai pipi gembil istrinya yang selalu tampak menggemaskan. Dia maju dan mencuri satu ciuman kecil di pipi itu.

Membuat Hinata mundur dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk. "Aku tidak percaya. Kau pasti sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Iyakan?"

Madara menarik nafas dalam, dia harus ekstra bersabar dengan sifat sensitive istrinya itu. Apalagi di saat-saat seperti ini. Jika dia emosi, Hinata tidak akan mau kembali lagi padanya. Walau Madara tidak pernah bisa emosi berlebih jika menghadapi wanita itu.

"Sayang, hei.." Madara menangkup kedua pipi gembil itu dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu. Meski jarang aku ucapkan tapi ku yakin kau sudah mengerti. Itulah alasanku satu-satunya saat aku menginginkanmu, itulah alasanku satu-satunya hingga aku rela menunggumu selama empat tahun sampai kau lulus sekolah. Aku rela melakukan apapun, karena hanya itu satu-satunya alasanku."

Madara memang seorang pria yang mampu melakukan segalanya, bahkan untuk menghancurkan bisnis besar sekalipun. Tapi entah kenapa sulit baginya mengucapkan kalimat cinta seperti itu. Baginya, rasa cinta yang dia rasakan cukup dia ungkapkan melalui sikap dan perbuatan. Dia tidak suka banyak bicara, meski jika bersama Hinata dia harus menjadi banyak bicara. Jadi omong kosong jika ada yang bilang Madara tidak mencintai Hinata.

Satu-satunya wanita yang berhasil membuat seseorang yang dingin dan kejam sepertinya bertekuk lutut hanyalah Hinata. Dimana setiap orang yang memandangnya akan ketakutan, disanalah Hinata menatapnya dengan senyum polos yang begitu lugu.

Hanya Hinata yang bisa. Dimana saat itu juga Madara langsung terpaku dan jatuh dalam pesona gadis belia itu. Dimana Madara rasanya ingin menembak dirinya sendiri saat tahu jika gadis itu baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke- 14 tahun. Dimana Madara harus rela tersiksa selama empat tahun selama menunggu gadis itu agar dapat menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Madara tidak sekalipun mencoba memanfaatkan kepolosan Hinata waktu itu. Dia sepenuhnya menjaga gadis kecilnya dengan kasih sayang yang tulus dan kelembutan. Bahkan Madara masih ingat tatapan mengejek kedua keponakannya saat dia tertangkap basah sedang berfoto ala remaja bersama Hinata atas permintaan gadis itu.

Sampai saat yang paling di tunggu-tunggu Madara datang. Sebulan setelah kelulusan gadis itu. Madara langsung bergerak cepat dengan menjadikan gadis itu sebagai Uchiha. Beruntung Hiashi tidak banyak bicara dalam hal itu, asalkan Hinata mau maka Hiashi tidak akan memaksa atau melarang. Dan dewa fortuna berpihak padanya saat Hinata mengangguk dengan tersenyum malu-malau menerima lamarannya di depan Hiashi sang kepala keluarga.

Dan Madara masih ingat saat kemenangannya melihat wajah menekuk seorang Hyuuga Neji yang tidak jadi menikahi Hinata.

Ah, tunggu. Madara juga masih ingat betapa senangnya Madara saat merasakan tubuh hangat Hinata dalam pelukannya di saat malam pertama mereka, tiga bulan lalu. Ya, tiga bulan lalu. Yang mana, keduanya masih wajar jika di sebut pengantin baru.

Dan setelah itu semua, sekarang Hinata pergi dari rumah mereka untuk kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga karena ulah seorang wanita jalang yang hanya merupakan kesalahpahaman biasa. Lalu dengan mudahnya Hinata bilang kalau dia sudah tidak mencintai wanita Uchiha itu?

Damn!

Madara sangat ingin membungkam bibir itu agar tidak mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu lagi.

"Hinata," Madara mempertemukan ujung hidung mereka dan menatap lekat lavender indah sang istri. "Percayalah padaku. Hanya kau yang aku cintai…" tangan Madara bergerak, mengelus perut rata Hinata dengan lembut. "…dan hanya anak kita yang selalu aku harapkan. Aku tidak mungkin mau melepaskan kau dan anak kita demi apapun."

Kepala pria itu memiring dan mengecup lembut bibir yang sudah menggodanya sedari tadi. Memberikan ciuman lembut dan hangat yang akan menyampaikan betapa dalamnya perasaan seorang Uchiha Madara kepada sang istri, Uchiha Hinata.

Dan ketika ciuman itu terlepas, sang pria tersenyum tipis saat rona merah di pipi Hinata semakin membuat wanita itu tampak dua kali lipat lebih manis. "Kita pulang ya? Udara malam yang dingin tidak baik untukmu dan anak kita, hm?"

Dan anggukan Hinata mengiringi genggaman hangat Madara di telapak tangan mungil itu. Menemani langkah kaki mereka menuju rumah mereka, kediaman mereka, istana mereka. Mansion Uchiha.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

Omake

"Apa, kau mencari masalah dengan direktur utama Uchiha Corp?"

Tuk..

Kiba menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dengan ekspresi sengsara. "Pagawai kecil seperti kita yang bekerja di anak cabang perusahaan Uchiha seperti ini mana mungkin bisa melihat direktur utama yang bekerja di perusahaan utama. Mana aku tahu kalau dia adalah Uchiha Madara, pemilik Uchiha Corp tempat kita bekerja. Aku hanya bermaksud menolong gadis yang terlihat sedang di ganggu olehnya… tapi ternyata gadis itu adalah istrinya."

Tenten menghela nafas prihatin melihat sahabat satu timnya itu. "Apa dia mengenali wajahmu?"

"Entahlah, tapi ku harap aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Apalagi jika dia sampai tahu kalau aku adalah salah satu karyawan di perusahaan miliknya. Aku bisa mati, Tenten."

Tenten mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, sepertinya direktur utama seperti dia terlalu sibuk untuk memeriksa cabang kecil seperti ini."

"Semoga saja." Ucap Kiba dengan nada lirih.

Tap tap tap..

Suara orang berlari mengundang beberapa tatapan dari karyawan yang ada di ruangan itu. "Hei, semuanya.." Lee berbicara dengan suara keras kepada seluruh tim di ruangan itu. "Sebaiknya kita menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan cepat dan rapi, karena Manager bilang kalau direktur utama, Uchiha Madara akan datang untuk mengurus beberapa proyek sekaligus memeriksa kinerja karyawan disini."

"APA?" teriakan dari seluruh karyawan di ruangan itu masih kalah besar dengan teriakan seorang Inuzuka Kiba. "Lee, kau yakin yang akan datang itu Uchiha Madara, direktur utama?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin." Lee menjawab dengan tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Membuat wajah Kiba semakin pucat pasi. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke meja kerja temannya yang lain dan berkata… "Ino, apa kau masih punya BB cream dan pewarna rambut?"

.

.

Selanjutnya bayangkan sendiri penampilan Kiba.

.

.

.

FIN

Salam, Rameen


End file.
